


and (k)now that i'm touching eternity

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Das Traumschiff
Genre: Boats and Ships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cruise Ships, Diving, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Gift Giving, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Polygamy, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Protectiveness, Roleplay, Snorkels, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Workplace Relationship, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Lose zusammenhängende Ficlet-Sammlung rund um mein neuestes OT3.[Set in "Das Traumschiff - Malediven".]





	and (k)now that i'm touching eternity

"Was hältst du eigentlich davon, dass Schifferle tauchen gehen will?"

"Wir werden ihn wohl nicht davon abhalten können."

Victor wendet den Blick vom Horizont ab, um ihn anzusehen.

Da ist dieser altbekannte Hunger in seinen sonst stets so sanften Augen, und der Kapitän der Amadea muss unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

"Solltest du den wehrten Kreuzfahrtdirektor heute noch einmal sehen, sag ihm doch, ich möchte euch heute Abend pünktlich in meiner Kajüte sehen, ja?"

*

"Was können wir tun, um dich von deinem größenwahnsinnigen Vorhaben abzubringen?", murmelt Wolf gegen die weiche Haut knapp über Oskars Bauchnabel.

"Nichts", behauptete der Kreuzfahrtdirektor stur und ein wenig atemlos, "aber ich werde gerne dabei zusehen, wie ihr zwei alle verfügbaren Geschütze auffahrt, um es zu versuchen."

"Herausforderung angenommen", schmunzelte Victor und zog Oskar in einen halb hungrigen, halb zärtlichen Kuss.


End file.
